Odziedziczył to po mnie
by cumbiebatch
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Sherlock zastanawia się nad tym, co Hamish odziedziczył po nim, a co po Johnie. Angst.


_nie ma bety, także przepraszam za błędy, z pewnością liczne. _

_oryginał: /works/443067_

Sherlock wpatrywał się tępo przed siebie. Jego spodnie nasiąkały wilgocią, chłód marmuru przenikał go na wskroś. Obserwował wędrówkę chmur po niebie; ich wirowanie i falowanie, dziwne przypomnienie o przemijalności natury. Wygładził małe zagięcia na swoich spodniach i strzepnął niewidoczne kłaczki z mankietów marynarki. John pojawił się bezszelestnie; a następnie zatrzymał się i zapatrzył przez parę chwil w słońce, zanim usiadł obok Sherlocka. Ten nie spojrzał na niego; zdawał się nie zauważać jego obecności. Holmes westchnął i wrócił do obserwowania chmur. Godzina, może dwie – nie przywiązywał uwagi do ruchu Słońca na niebie – minęła, zanim się odezwał.

-Hamish jest bez wątpienia twoim dzieckiem.

Usta Johna otworzyły się z zamiarem protestu, ale Sherlock machnął ręką, zanim ten zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć.

-Nie, nie. Genetycznie, nie da się zaprzeczyć, że jest mój. Został naznaczony Holmesową urodą. I mimo, iż jego inteligencja jest doprawdy niezwykła, czasem chciałbym, aby jeszcze bardziej ją rozwijał. Holmesowie nie są stworzeni do wtapiania się w tłum, a Hamish na pewno tego nie uczyni. Jest zbyt podobny do mnie. Loczki, okrągłe kolana, jasna skóra, niemalże kosmiczne, przezroczyste oczy; to wszystko ma po mnie.

Sherlock spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Leżały nieruchomo na jego kolanach. Jego głos łagodniał w miarę, jak mówił dalej.

-Ale jest też twój. W pewnym sensie, jest twój, John. Wie, jak mnie poskromić. Jest w stanie zwalczyć moje najczarniejsze myśli. A to niemalże krzyczy Watson.- Podniósł głowę, by napotkać spojrzenie Johna. -Uśmiecha się, a ja widzę ciebie. Jego poczucie humoru jest całkowicie w twoim stylu. Nie wiem jak, ani czemu, ale twój syn jest kompletnym odzwierciedleniem ciebie. Skąd inaczej miałby znać idealny sposób na przygotowanie herbaty? Od ciebie. To wszystko ma po tobie.

-Pewnie już zauważyłeś, ale przejął po mnie również mniej wartościowe cechy. Uporczywa chęć posiadania racji, czasem też bezustanne rozmowy. -John parsknął, ale Sherlock go zignorował. -Okazjonalne ignorowanie cielesnych potrzeb, nieco zaborcza osobowość – pewnie pamiętasz lizakowy etap - to wszystko jest po mnie.

Między dwoma mężczyznami zapadła znajoma cisza. Czarne chmury rozciągały się ponad nimi. Sherlock przeciągnął ręką po włosach, wciąż utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy, który wielu uznałoby za niekomfortowy, jednakże John był nim zadowolony.

-Twój wpływ na niego jest niepodważalny. I nie zaprzeczyłbym temu, nawet, gdybym mógł. Gra na klarnecie, na miłość boską. Żaden instrument strunowy. Tylko ty możesz być temu winien. - John uśmiechnął się, a Sherlock odwrócił wzrok. -Chociaż, gdyby ktoś mógł nadać dostojności instrumentom dętym, byłby to Hamish Watson-Holmes. Nadzwyczajność to minimum przy wkładzie jedynego detektywa-konsultanta na świecie i jego wojskowego doktora.

John trącił go ramieniem. Sherlock zachichotał.

- Może to ci się wydać zabawne, albo już jesteś tego świadom, ale ten dzieciak trzyma mnie w garści. Jest pełen miłości i uczucia, wszystkiego, co mi obce. A jego śmiech może ożywić najsmutniejsze chwile.

-Pamiętasz jego piąte urodziny? - Sherlock ciągnął. John lekko skinął głową i uśmiechnął się czule. - Pewnie, że tak. Były niezapomniane. Hamishowi udało się poprawnie wydedukować, że Lestrade i mój brat… - Sherlock niemalże zadrżał - mieli już_ to_ za sobą. - John wyszczerzył się, widząc jego zakłopotanie.

-Tej samej nocy oglądaliśmy telewizję, gdy Hamish wszedł do pokoju i stanął przed nami, jakby miał ogłosić coś, co będzie w stanie zmienić świat. Patrząc wstecz, myślę, że tak właśnie było. Założył ręce za plecami i ogłosił: _Tato. Ojcze. Bardzo was kocham._

John objął Sherlocka, a ten pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na jego ramię.

-Bardzo cię kocham. Trzy proste słowa. Oddzielnie, nie mają żadnego znaczenia. Lecz razem... Odkąd zostały wypowiedziane, bez żadnego wstydu… przez dziecko, moje dziecko, _nasze dziecko,_ moje życie uległo drastycznej zmianie. I to właśnie twoja zasługa. Ten sentyment. Cały ty. Nigdy nie byłem skłonny do żadnych deklaracji związanych z emocjami. Więc, dziękuję. Dziękuję ci za... właściwie, za wszystko. - Ramię dookoła niego zacieśniło swój uścisk.

-Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że ktoś będzie w stanie mnie pokochać, nie marzyłem nawet, że kiedyś będzie ich dwoje; dwoje niezwykłych mężczyzn, którzy mają siłę i litość, by nie tylko mnie kochać, ale też ogłosić to światu. – John niezauważalnie otarł łzę z policzka, gdy Sherlock mówił dalej. - Nie wiem, co bym zrobił bez niego. Jest wszystkim. I znowu, to właśnie ma po tobie.

-Wiesz, że nie popieram tych wszystkich głupich wyobrażeń, które ludzie snują na temat istnienia jakiejś siły wyższej, powszechnie znanej istoty patrzącej na nas z góry. Ale jeśli cokolwiek było stworzone przez bóstwo, to wy. Jeśli cokolwiek było z góry przeznaczone, to my troje. - Sherlock odchrząknął. John ledwie mrugał, mając oczy pełne łez.

-Zeszłej nocy, Hamish się modlił. Nie wiedział, że słuchałem. Powiedział:_ Spójrz... Nie jestem pewien, czy tam jesteś, ale Tata zawsze mówi, że są rzeczy, których nawet Ojciec nie potrafi wyjaśnić, więc, jeśli jednak jesteś, mam Ci coś do powiedzenia. Chcę, byś powiedział Tacie..._ - Głos Sherlocka się załamał. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Powiedział:_ Przekaż Tacie, że zaopiekuję się Ojcem zamiast niego. Powiedz mu, że damy sobie radę._ Wyobraź sobie, siedmiolatek moją opoką...

Łza spłynęła po twarzy Sherlocka. Przyciągnął kolana do piersi i otarł twarz. Pocieszający ciężar zniknął z jego ramienia.

- John, ja zamarłem. Nie mogłem się ruszyć. Modlił się przez dłuższą chwilę, wysyłał ci list przez niebiańskich posłańców. A ja przez cały ten czas stałem pod jego drzwiami, starając się słuchać, niezdolny do rozumienia, nie mogłem oddychać, nie mogłem stać na własnych nogach. I wtedy usłyszałem końcówkę jego modlitwy. Powiedział, że naprawdę za tobą tęskni.

Sherlock pozwalał łzom płynąć swobodnie, gdy stał, czyszcząc swoje spodnie, brudne od ziemi. Poprawił swoją kurtkę i odwrócił się. Uśmiechnął się smutno, obserwując, jak ostatni obraz ukochanego przez niego człowieka powoli odpływa. Podszedł nieco do przodu i położył dłoń na gładkim kamieniu nagrobnym, który służył mu za oparcie. Jego spojrzenie przesunęło się po dobrze znanych mu słowach, jednak starał się skupić na ich kształcie, nie na znaczeniu:

**John Watson**

**Żołnierz, Doktor, Ojciec, Przyjaciel.**

Sherlock wyciągnął drobny mieczyk z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki i położył lekko wygnieciony kwiatek na drobnej krzywiźnie czarnego nagrobka. Napawał się bezlitosnym, nieczułym zimnem. Zacisnął powieki, wypowiadając ostatnie słowa skierowane do mężczyzny, który dawno temu stał się jego sercem.

-Ogromnie tęskni. I to, właśnie to, najdroższy Johnie, odziedziczył po mnie.


End file.
